


oblivious

by stardust1102



Series: in the end [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies, WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust1102/pseuds/stardust1102
Summary: yangyang is oblivious and everyone around him would agreed because he just is and that why its a pain in the ass to the people who like him. for example xiaojun.





	oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> this is all about yangyang and xiaojun 's fic because i felt like it.
> 
> hope u enjoy

yangyang is oblivious and everyone around him would agreed because he just is and that why its a pain in the ass to the people who like him. for example xiaojun.

 

xiaojun had like the boy and was doing all his best to let him know but because yang yang is so oblivious , yang yang just thought that the affection given toward him is because they are friends.

 

_what kind of friends would lick the foods you had on the corner of the mouth and kiss your forehead ??!_ xiaojun think because he had done everything to let the boy know his feeling but without any success .

 

**dude why don't you just confess to him or something?** , guanheng said when xiaojun complain to him and is right now wailing on his bed like a 4 years old that couldn't have what it want.

 

xiaojun had thought of it but for some reason every time he wanted to his just stumble at his words making himself looking like an idiot and making yang yang worry at him when he proceed to blush because of the embarrassment . he also didn't want to confess through phone or letter because he wanted to do it face to face.

 

**come on, just do it! or else yang yang will be taken if you don't hurry.** guangheng said and laughed when xiaojun proceed to groan at his words but didn't fight back because yang yang had gotten close to renjun after the two have reunited and yang yang would always talk about how nice he is and he was scare by the thought of the two being couple .

 

the next day , after thinking for a whole night and woken by a nightmare where yang yang is dating someone and he is regretting to why he didn't confess first so he finally decided to try to confess again. he asked yang yang if he wanted to eat at the cafe that was near the school’s ground and to his delight yang yang said yes.

 

**so why did you want to meet up ?** yang yang asked while eating the jianbing and dumpling that they order .

 

**umm .. you see umm..** , xiaojun is being frustrated by the sudden question and started to become more and more nervous at time pass and yang yang unwaiver stare.

 

so he take a deep breath before saying , **i actually umm.. want … to tell you that… umm that i .. like.. you .** and whisper at the end and look away.

 

he mind was becoming more frantic as the time went on and yang yang didn't said anything so he close his eyes and pray the floor shallow him or something that get him away from the awkward situation . but what he didn't expect was a kiss.

 

he felt something on his lips so he open his eyes and stop breathing when he saw it was yang yang.

 

**huh? what ? i mean huh?** was all xiaojun could manage to say because he was kissed by yang yang , his crush .

 

**i like you too ,** yang yang said blushing but look at xiaojun .

 

**so does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?** , xiaojun asked not being sure with what just happen.

 

**of course i will , silly !** , yang yang said embrace xiaojun.

 

xiaojun was so so so happy that he decided to confess because he did it ! yang yang is his boyfriend now and they were too into their moments to see the disgusted look from the people around them.

 

_fuck them ,_ xiaojun thought because he did it and that’s all it matter.

**Author's Note:**

> pls do excuse my mistake.


End file.
